fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Heisenbergium
| saurian_name = Xoajodrohwaim (Xr) /'zō•ho•drō•wām/ | systematic_name = Unquadpentium (Uqp) /'ün•kwod•pen•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Scheelium | right_element = Davyum | particles = 543 | atomic_mass = 401.3269 , 666.4189 yg | atomic_radius = 137 , 1.37 | covalent_radius = 146 pm, 1.46 Å | vander_waals = 176 pm, 1.76 Å | nucleons = 398 (145 }}, 253 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.74 | nuclear_radius = 8.79 | half-life = 22.488 μs | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 145-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 21, 10, 4 | oxistates = +1, +2, +3, +4, +6, +8 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.78 | ion_energy = 743.2 , 7.702 | electron_affinity = 49.5 kJ/mol, 0.513 eV | molar_mass = 401.327 / | molar_volume = 42.784 cm /mol | density = 9.380 }} | atom_density = 1.50 g 1.41 cm | atom_separation = 414 pm, 4.14 Å | speed_sound = 3510 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1122.20 , 2019.95 849.05 , 1560.28 | boiling_point = 3585.21 K, 6453.38°R 3312.06°C, 5993.71°F | liquid_range = 2463.01 , 4433.43 | liquid_ratio = 3.19 | triple_point = 1122.20 K, 2019.97°R 849.05°C, 1560.30°F @ 24.123 , 1.8094 | critical_point = 8145.73 K, 14662.31°R 7872.58°C, 14202.64°F @ 7.5816 , 74.825 | heat_fusion = 11.599 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 328.957 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05570 /(g• ), 0.10026 J/(g• ) 22.354 /(mol• ), 40.236 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 4.95 Absolute: 1.66 | atom_abund = 3.24 }} Heisenbergium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Hb and 145. Heisenbergium was named in honor of (1901–1976), who asserted the of . This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadpentium (Uqp), - , or simply element 145. Heisenbergium is the third member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and protactinium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Heisenbergium has three out of 14 electrons in the 6f , hence its location on the periodic table, as well as two in the 7d orbital. There are 145 electrons overall in 22 in 8 . All 145 of these negatively charged particles are balanced by the same number of positively charge particles, s, found in the that make up a tiny portion of the along with s. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , heisenbergium has no s. The longest-lived is Hb with a very brief (t½) of 22.5 microseconds like the example. : Hb → + + 35 n Heisenbergium has s with much longer lifetime than the most stable ground state isotope. Examples are Hb (t½ = 68.74 minutes), Hb (t½ = 3.02 hours), Hb (t½ = 2.33 minutes), Hb (t½ = 4.50 seconds), and Hb (t½ = 3.31 seconds). Chemical properties and compounds Chemically, heisenbergium should display eka-protactinium properties, but its properties is actually different from protactinium that it is less reactive. Its is 7.7 eV while protactinium is 5.9. The stable s of heisenbergium are +1, +2, +3, +4, +6, +8 with +6 being most common. Due to its chemical inactivity, heisenbergium in the elemental form is stable in the air and water, although it is attacked by acids. At ordinary conditions, it does not react with in the air but it can react at higher temperatures to form a black oxide –– HbO . Another oxide is HbO , which can be reduced by . The metal dissolves and slowly gets attacked by to form heisenbergium(VIII) chloride (HbCl ), a white crystalline solid with a of 1089°C (1992°F). This element can form organoheisenbergium, or s of heisenbergium. An example of the organic compound is heisenbergose (C H O Hb ), which the element carries a +1 oxistate. Physical properties Like many metals, heisenbergium is lustrous gray, but brittle, meaning a blow can cause metal to crumble. Its is 9.38 g/cm and sound travels through this substance at 3510 m/s. Heisenbergium has a wide liquid range, melting at 1560°F and boiling at 5994°F, meaning this element can be melted in the cool flame and boiled on some . Occurrence It is almost certain that heisenbergium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of heisenbergium in the universe by mass is 4.95 , which amounts to 1.66 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of heisenbergium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Hb. : + + 46 n → Hb : + + 38 n → Hb Category:Dumasides